


Surrival

by Username666



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket, Baby-Sitters Club - Ann M. Martin, The Baby-Sitters Club (TV 2020)
Genre: Dunklaus, Quiglet, Sam might have a crush on Violet, Violet has a fake name, there are too many characters to tag them all, there are too many tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28199691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username666/pseuds/Username666
Summary: Violet Baudelaire and her siblings have returned from the Costal Shelf, the wicked side wants to murder Violet. For her safety she is sent to live with her Mother's brother, in a small town called Stoneybroke.And then she hears from the one person she thought she'd never hear from again,the love of her life, Quigley Quagmire.Will she chose to be safe, or will she get caught up in the war of VFD?
Relationships: Charlie Thomas & David Michael Thomas & Kristy Thomas & Sam Thomas, Jacquelyn Scieszka & Larry Your-Waiter, Jacques Snicket & Kit Snicket & Lemony Snicket, Klaus Baudelaire & Isadora Quagmire, Klaus Baudelaire & Sunny Baudelaire & Violet Baudelaire, Klaus Baudelaire & Sunny Baudelaire & Violet Baudelaire & Beatrice Snicket, Klaus Baudelaire/Duncan Quagmire, Logan Bruno/Mary Anne Spier, Violet Baudelaire & Lemony Snicket, Violet Baudelaire/Quigley Quagmire
Kudos: 3





	Surrival

“Violet, Klaus, Sunny, Beatrice,” Jacqueline greeted the children as they walked into Mulctuary Money Management. “Violet, we need to discuss your next guardian,”  
“Another one of our relatives that’s not actually related to us?” Violet questioned.  
“Or that was or is a part of VFD?” Klaus added.  
“Klaus, Sunny, and Beatrice will stay here in the city, with me as the guardian, but you, Violet, the wicked side is looking for you and they won’t stop until they find you, so you are going to live with your uncle, Richard. You will have your mother’s maiden name and a different first name, one that is completely different from your name,”  
“Isn’t he in Connecticut? And what about the Quagmires?”  
“Violet, Quigley Quagmire has not been found, but as soon as anything happens I will let you know, in the meantime you can visit here every now and then,”   
“But my siblings and I have never been separated-”  
“Violet, Jacqueline has a point,” Klaus told her, “you stay away from this madness for a couple of years and then you come back and take over,”  
“Okay, fine,”  
\-------  
“Uncle Richard!” Violet exclaimed as she ran up to the uncle she hadn’t seen in years.   
“Violet, how wonderful to see you, of course not under these circumstances, but I’m sure you will be safe here, what name have you decided on?”  
“Madeline, Madeline Spier, Maddie for short,”  
“Perfect, now come on up, I haven’t told Mary Anne anything except she can’t call you Violet because you changed your name, what about your siblings?”   
“I’m saying Klaus and Sunny perished along with my parents,”  
“Very well, here is your room, make yourself at home. I hope you don’t mind, but I invited some people over tonight, they are excited to meet you,”  
“Thank you, and I don’t mind at all, I just have to make a call real quick,” Richard took his signal to leave the room as Violet dialed Quigley’s number, ‘why are you getting your hopes up there is no way he’ll-’  
“Hello?” He answered, he actually answered.  
“The world is-”  
“Quiet here, Violet! I didn’t expect to hear your voice,”   
“Yes, nor did I,”  
‘How did you get my number?”  
“Jacqueline. Where are you, Quigley?”  
“Winnipeg, you?”  
“That’s classified information, Mr. Quagmire,”  
“You’ll crack eventually, Ms. Baudelaire,”  
“Why didn’t Jacqueline tell me you guys were rescued?”  
“Because it was supposed to be a surprise,”  
“Well that plan’s foiled,”  
“Yes, but at least I get to hear your voice,”  
“I have to go, but I’ll call you again soon, bye,”  
“Farwell, dear Violet,” Violet hung up the phone, giggling to herself.  
\----  
“Hello, you must be Richard’s niece!” A blonde woman greeted, “I’m Elizabeth Brewer, this is my husband, Watson, and this is my son that’s around your age, Sam, and my daughter that is Mary Anne’s friend, Kristy,”  
“Lovely to meet you all, my name is Madeline, how do you do?” Violet/Madeline greeted.  
“I’m just fine, thank you for asking,”   
\-----  
They were all sitting at the dinner table chatting and eating, Violet/Madeline making the bear minimum of human contact. “Madeline, do you like to read?” Mary Anne asked.  
“Not as much as my brother doe- did,”   
“Where is your brother?” Elizabeth asked.  
“H-he died, along with my baby sister, Sunny,” Madeline replied, emotionlessly, “but I like to invent,”   
Everyone at the table exchanged looks. “What’s the coolest thing you’ve made?” Sam asked, trying to break some tension.   
“One time a made these shoes and climbed up a frozen waterfall with one of my friends,”  
“A frozen waterfall? That sounds fun and dangerous,”  
“Oh, we were fine, we did fight some very furious doves,”   
“Furious doves?” Mary Anne questioned.  
“Yes, we sat on a ledge halfway up, the view was breath-taking,”  
“Where were you?” Kristy asked.  
“Mount Fraught,”  
“Where is that?”   
“It’s one of the Mortmain Mountains in the Valley of Four Draths, it’s far out in the Hinterlands,” Madeline explained.  
“Do you like geography?” Watson asked.  
“Oh, no, my friend that I was with, is a cartographer, in training,”  
“How old is she?”  
“He is fifteen, well, fourteen at the time,”  
“What is his name?” Mary Anne asked.  
“Quigley, Quigley Quagmire,”  
“Madeline, your friend's name translates to Unruly Problem,” Richard told her.  
“I am aware,”She giggled.   
“Is he an unruly problem?”  
“His hair sure is,” Violet’s phone dinged, it was Quigley texting her, “speaking of,”   
“What did he say?” Mary Anne asked, as Madeline laughed at her phone.  
“Nothing, he’s just being Quigley,”   
\------  
The next morning, Madeline sat in literature, the class was working on a project and the teacher told her to come see her. “Yes, ma’am?”  
“I’m Ms. Shirley, it’s wonderful to meet you, the class is in the middle of a project right now-”  
“May I ask, what is the project?”  
“We’re reading Anna Karenina, a long and difficult book, that wouldn't be fair to have to start while everyone is way ahead,”  
“I’ve already read it,”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Ask me anything, I’ve read the book, memorized the book,”  
“What’s the central theme?”  
“A rural life of moral simplicity, despite it’s monotony, is the preferable personal narrative to a daring life of impulse passion, which only ends in tragedy,” At that moment, it felt as if Quigley and Klaus were right behind her as she typed the theme into the VFD door. “That’s very impressive, you can just read another book if you’d like, while I’ll see if I can get you moved up,”  
“Thank you, but please don’t, my brother is the bookworm genius, not me, I prefer math and engineering,”   
“Your brother? What’s his name?”  
Sam overheard this exchanged and rushed over, “You don’t have to answer that question, Maddie,”  
“Mr. Thomas, how are you acquainted with the new student,”  
“Surely you know?”  
“I don’t would like to fill me in?”  
“This is Ricahard Spier’s niece, whom he recently adopted-”  
“I got the next part, my home burned down in a fire my parents perished along with my siblings, I was at a friend’s house,”  
“Oh, I’m so sorry for your loss,”  
\-----  
When Violet got home, she was greeted by Richard, “Madeline we’re going over to the Brewers’ tonight,”  
“Okay,”  
\-----  
There were a whole bunch of people over at the mansion, they were all friends of Richard too, and Elizabeth and Watson of course too. They were all sitting at the enormous table when Violet’s phone began to ring, “Excuse me, I have to take this,” Violet got up and went into the other room.  
“Hello?”  
“Hello, Violet,” a chilling British accent echoed.  
“Esme, what do you want?”  
“The sugar bowl, but if I can’t get that, I’ll settle on murdering your little boyfriend,”  
“You’ll never find him,”  
“Darling, he is already in my dungeon,”  
“You have a dungeon?”   
“Of course, they are very in,”  
“Release Quigley this instant if you ever want to see your sugar bowl again,”  
“Oh really, it’s not like you can do anything, since you ran away. Face it orphan, you’ll never see your precious Quigley again,” Esme hung up the phone. Violet felt tears going down her face,   
She shouldn’t have ran  
She should’ve stayed  
She can’t do anything or save anyone from Connecticut  
And she might never have the chance to see Quigley ever again.  
“Madeline?” Sam questions, Violet/Madeline wipes her face, trying hide her tears.  
“Yes?”  
“Have you been crying?”  
“A little,”  
“Who called you?”  
“My aunt,” Madeline lied, “she told me that my siblings bodies were found,”  
“Oh, I’m sorry, as annoying as they are, I couldn’t imagine being without Kristy, David Micheal or Charlie. Is there anything I can do?”  
“I’m afraid not, just head back in, I’ll be there in a minute,” Sam nodded and went back down the hall. “Oh where, oh where are you, my dearest Quigley?” Violet whispered to no one in particular.


End file.
